warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Felixheart
fifth (???) felix related page on the wiki heh (first, second, third, fourth) Glitchfang's new boyfriend™ Felixheart is a ethereally handsome dark ginger tom with a tan underbelly, darker spots around his eyes, a perfect frame and sparkling deep blue eyes. He is arrogant and edgy, and draws similar parallels to Glitchfang (in more ways than one). He is a talented and capable warrior, able to best Glitchfang in a fight and is more than a match for several skilled warriors at once. He enjoys taunting and fighting his opponents as the thrill of the battle gives him an adrenaline rush. However, underneath his arrogant and edgy personality is a softer, more delicate and fragile tom that is only shown at rare moments of warmth from this dashing cat. He is the mate of Eternalblessing and another sPeCiAL cat who you've probably guessed by now. His son is Straykit, totally not a Kpop reference. Appearance I'M NOT OKAY NOT OKAY NOT OKAY AFTER DISCOVERING THE INFOBOX PICTURE Felixheart is a medium sized tom with a perfect frame and a dark ginger pelt. He has a tan underbelly and darker spots around his eyes. His eyes are sparkling and deep blue, with a mischievous glint often gleaming in them. He has a crooked grin/lopsided smirk and his fur is often messy or disheveled. His pelt is devoid of any scars (because he's so perfect) and he has broad shoulders. He is ethereally handsome and he knows it. He has a long tail and OVERALL IS JUST PERFECTION, OKAY??? Personality STILL NOT OKAY, CURRENTLY MELTING INTO A PILE OF SCREAMING FANGIRLING * Perfection and he knows it * Arrogant but in the kind of attractive hot handsome kind of way * Edgy but we all know he's soft af <3 * Precious and must be protected * Really eager and enthusiastic about what he loves * Soft on the inside, protective of his loved ones, and very, very affectionate and cute and lovable and just AAAAAAA * P E R F E C T I O N History STILL ETERNALLY SCREAMING Brief notes because I'm lazy and don't have enough time to do a novella-like history. Felixheart's history is mildly inspired by Felix's real history, minus Eternalblessing. * Born in Twolegplace to Jacelynn and Kestrel and has two sisters Rachel and Olivia * Was intrigued by the wild after listening to the stories Kestrel told (who is a former warrior) * Stumbled upon SkyClan when he was exploring one day and was taken in as a daylight warrior * Apprenticed to Baconwing and named Felixpaw, while still remaining as Felix to his kittypet family * Trained and worked hard, his enthusiasm was boundless. He was determined to be the best warrior in SkyClan and prove that his kittypet roots didn't matter. while still remaining flawlessly handsome * While he was training he met a she-cat, also an apprentice, named Eternalpaw * He became fast friends with Eternalpaw and soon when he became a warrior he was given the choice whether he would remain a daylight warrior or a 'true' warrior * He chose the scary decision to become a 'true' warrior because he had fell for Eternalpaw (even though his father Kestrel disapproved of his decision), now Eternalblessing. He bid farewell to his kittypet family and was welcomed into SkyClan officially as a 'true' warrior. * He fought many battles and gained valuable experience, soon growing to become SkyClan's best warrior, ultimately achieving his dream goal of becoming the best. * Took Eternalblessing as a mate and had a son, Straykit. All was going well for him until one fateful day, he met the she-cat who changed his life, Glitchfang. * And I'm not gonna reveal anymore of what happens next because spoilers :> Relationships SCREAMING SCREAMING SCREAMING * Kittypet family: Felixheart loves his kittypet family a lot, especially his sisters, and he was very sad when he had to leave them. He still visits them sometimes at their Twoleg nest. * Eternalblessing and Straykit: Felixheart dotes on Straykit very much, being soft, tender and affectionate with the little tom. However, he doesn't like Eternalblessing very much anymore. After Eternalblessing gave birth to Straykit, she changed, becoming clingy, possessive and demanding (hormonal changes, guys). Felixheart disliked this change of personality, missing the old Eternalblessing, and drifted from his mate, becoming very detached from their relationship and they end up semi-breaking up. They didn't fully break up because they knew that it would hurt Straykit a lot. * Glitchfang: SHIP FELIXFANG. Felixheart finds the short ShadowClan deputy an annoyance, but she's growing on him... Trivia ALWAYS SCREAMING... * Felixheart is perfection but not a Mary Sue. Legends only * His theme song is Miroh by Stray Kids as it's a song about confidence and finding your path in life which his basically his character theme as well * You can only love him because he's simply ADORABLE. Also that infobox picture. I'm STILL SCREAMING OKAY Gallery LET'S SCREAM TOGETHER Felixfang ship art uwu.png|FELIXFANG YESSS (drawn by me uwu) Lol_what_I_can't_hear_you_OVER_MY_SCREAMING.jpg|EXCESSIVE SCREAMING!!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (Mooneffects)